Blackpool Pleasure Beach
Overview Blackpool Pleasure Beach is a re-creation of a real park in Blackpool, Lancashire, England, before it was renamed to Pleasure Beach Blackpool. It appeared in Loopy Landscapes. Unlike Alton Towers and Heide-Park, you are unable to charge a park entrance fee for Blackpool Pleasure Beach. Pre-Built Rides: 1001 Troubles (Crooked House) *Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 3D Cinema 1 (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Alice's Wonderland (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Alpine Golf (Mini Golf) *Excitement Rating: 3.36 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.90 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Avalanche (Bobsled Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.71 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.48 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.40 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Beaver Creek Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 1.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Big Dipper (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.79 (High) *Intensity Rating: 7.33 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.28 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Black Hole (Motion Simulator) *Excitement Rating: 2.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.00 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Cableway (Chairlift) *Excitement Rating: 3.06 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.55 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.51 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Chinese Puzzle Maze (Maze) *Excitement Rating: 1.92 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.63 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Derby Racer (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.06 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Dodgems (Dodgems) *Excitement Rating: 2.74 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Ghost Train (Ghost Train) *Excitement Rating: 3.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.43 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Go Karts (Go Karts) *Excitement Rating: 5.16 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.88 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 0.45 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Goldmine (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.32 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Grand National (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.94 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.99 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.26 (High) *Initial Pricing: $2.10 Grand Prix (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 4.10 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.58 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Ice Blast (Launched Freefall) *Excitement Rating: 3.81 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 8.79 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.43 (High) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Irn-Bru Revolution (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 4.98 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.95 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 2.04 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 5.58 (High) *Intensity Rating: 1.99 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.07 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Maxim's Flying Machine (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.53 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Merry-Go-Round 1 (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 5.24 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.25 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.05 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Noah's Ark (Crooked House) *Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Pepsi Max Big One (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.95 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 7.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.26 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $4.20 *On-Ride Photo pricing: $2.00 Pleasure Beach Express (Miniature Railway) *Excitement Rating: 5.15 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 River Caves (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.69 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.52 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Rollercoaster (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.98 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.46 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.77 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Space Invader (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 1.18 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.20 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.85 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Slide 1 (Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.78 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Steeplechase (Lane 1) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.84 (High) *Intensity Rating: 4.92 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.38 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Steeplechase (Lane 2) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.02 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.09 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.51 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Superbowl 1 (Dodgems) *Excitement Rating: 2.70 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Superbowl 2 (Dodgems) *Excitement Rating: 2.75 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Swamp Buggies (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.62 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Trauma Towers (Haunted House) *Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Turtle Chase (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.60 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Twist 1 (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.73 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Valhalla (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 5.94 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.72 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Vikingar (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 1.18 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 6.00 (High) *Nausea Rating: 0.87 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Vintage Cars (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.38 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Wild Mouse (Wooden Wild Mouse) *Excitement Rating: 3.14 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.81 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 2.20 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Zipper Dipper (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 0.68 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 5.44 (High) *Nausea Rating: 0.41 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Pre-Built Shops and Stalls Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 2 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Toilets 1 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Toilets 2 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Toilets 3 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Toilets 4 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Toilets 5 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Burger King (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Coffee Shop 1 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Coffee Shop 2 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Coffee Shop 3 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Candyfloss Stall 1 (Candyfloss Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.80 Doughnut Shop 1 (Doughnut Shop) *Initial Pricing: $0.70 Drinks Stall 1 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Drinks Stall 2 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Exotic Sea-Food Stall 1 (Sea Food Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fried Chicken Stall 1 (Fried Chicken Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Chips Stall 1 (Chips Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Chips Stall 2 (Chips Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Funny Bonez (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Goldmine Fudge (Toffee Apple Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.70 Hot Dog Stall 1 (Hot Dog Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Fruity Ices Stall 1 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Fruity Ices Stall 2 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Fruity Ices Stall 3 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 3 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 4 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 5 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Lemonade Shop 1 (Lemonade Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 2 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 3 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 4 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Popcorn Stall 2 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Ribshack Cafe (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Souvenir Stall 2 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 3 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 4 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) T-Shirt Stall 1 (T-Shirt Stall) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be found here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes * On one of the corners of the beach (outside the park); if you have underwater view on, you can see Chris Sawyer's initials underwater. * Most of the RCT2 ride icons are actually taken from rides in this park. * This is a scenario that does not a temperature of 17 °C at the beginning, but it is 13 °C. This indicates that there is more rain in this scenario. * For some odd reason, there's a pre-built Toffee Apple Stall, even though it's not even available to build. * You can't turn off the "Show Guests' Real Names" option in this scenario. * You can change what the banners say (the North Parking Lot banner and the South Parking Lot banner), even though you do not own them. * At the back of the park, where the houses are built, there's some track which seems to belong to the Pleasure Beach Express when you click on it, but it is outside the land owned by the park. * Official Website Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario Category:"Real" Parks Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective Category:Beach Scenario Category:Easter Eggs